


Dude, what’s the deal with my underwear?

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-21
Updated: 2008-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8698879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jensen develops a kink-fetish-thing for Jared’s underwear.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** We don’t need no stinking plot.

“Leave it on.”

 

Jared was undressing for a shower, and he started to pull his tight black underwear off.

 

“I really need a shower.” 

 

“No.  Leave it on and get over here.” Jensen, lying on the bed, said in his low I-want-your-ass-now voice.

 

Jared kept eye contact as he pulled his feet out of his jeans.  Jensen leaned up, grabbed his wrist and yanked Jared on the bed.  He pulled off his own underwear and straddled Jared’s hips rubbing his hardening cock against the soft cloth. 

 

“I’ve had this underwear on since lunch.”

 

“So.”  Jensen leaned down to lick Jared’s top lip with the tip of his tongue.

 

They had lunch in Jensen’s trailer that afternoon.  The plates were pushed to the floor as Jensen bent Jared over the table.  He let Jared’s jeans pool on the ground while he pulled the underwear down to rest on his thighs.  With Jared’s legs spread apart, the underwear stayed in place.  Jensen loved the way the soft cloth felt on the front of his thighs while he thrust deep into Jared.  The rest of the afternoon he thought about his cum dripping out of Jared onto the tight black underwear.

 

****

Jensen developed a fascination –no that’s not the right word- obsession with Jared’s underwear soon after he moved in.  He was doing laundry and being a good boyfriend, he was going to throw Jared’s dirty clothes in with his.  He opened the hamper and on top was a pair of black underwear smelling of Jared’s arousal and cum. He was like Pavlov’s dog. His cock started to get hard.  

 

He undid his pants and pushed them down just over his hips.  He reached in the hamper pulling the underwear out and wrapped it around his hard cock, rubbing Jared’s smell on him. The cloth started to feel rough on his sensitive cock making him harder.  He leaned back on the wall panting, inhaling deep Jared’s smell mixing with his leaking cum and came with a moan.

****

Jared tried to use his tongue to drag Jensen’s tongue into his mouth, but Jensen pulled back and rose up on his knees.

 

“Turn over.”

 

As Jared settled on his stomach, Jensen scooted back onto his thighs.  Leaning down Jensen kissed across Jared’s ass feeling the cloth against his lips and tongue.  He followed the smell of his cum to the spot over Jared’s hole.  Smiling he tore a hole along the seam.  

 

Jared gasped and looked over his shoulder.  “Did you just tear my underwear?”

 

Jensen stuck his tongue in the tear and ran it up Jared’s crack. Then he spread Jared’s buttocks to lick at his tight hole. Jared tried rubbing against the mattress, but his underwear kept him from getting any friction on his cock.  It was the incredibly erotic.  

 

As Jared’s moans turned to panting, Jensen lined up his cock through the tear, braced his hands beside Jared’s shoulders and started thrusting along Jared’s crack.  Soft cloth rubbed over the top of his cock while warm flesh rubbed along the bottom.  Jensen moaned at the double sensation.  As he pulled out and thrust back in, the edges of the tear rubbed along the side of his cock. The cloth tickled his balls.  

 

Jared twisted his upper body to pull Jensen down into a messy, wet kiss.  Their tongues licked into each other’s mouths.  He lifted his hips as Jensen slid his hand under Jared to caress his underwear encased cock and balls.

 

Jensen started thrusting faster. Jared felt warm cum spread across his ass as Jensen climax.  He moaned deep in his throat and shook as his own orgasm hit.

 

His underwear felt sticky and nasty. Jared gently rolled Jensen off his back and tugged his underwear off.  

 

Jensen pulled him into a hug. “Let’s go underwear shopping tomorrow.”

 

The End


End file.
